Bad Girls Club (twist series)
Bad Girls Club (abbreviated BGC) is an American reality television series created by Jayson Townsend for the Oxygen network in the United States. The show focuses on the altercations and physical confrontations of seven highly aggressive, quarrelsome, and unruly women. Each of the women tend to have psychological and behavioral problems. Mischievously sexual and rascally moments are also captured among the women. The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside and outside of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. Seasons Spin-offs ''Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too The show follows three or five past "bad girls" in their search for true love. The first season featured Amanda Jennison from the second season, Erin Rodriguez from the third season, and Morris Steinfeldt from the fourth season. Amanda became the winner, with Morris being the runner-up. The show was renewed for a second run, with Kendall Knox (from season one of the Bad Girls Club) as the host. In this season, Penny Jones (season four), Kayleigh Davies (season three) and Angel West (season five) competed for true love. In the end, the winner was Angel, and Penny was the runner-up. The third season feautured Kendall Knox as the host once again, and Clarissa Blank, Courtney Wharton, and Kaila Jennon as cast members. Clarissa and Courtney were on Season 6, while Kaila was on Season 7. The winner of this season is Kaila, and Courtney was the runner-up. Season 4 featured Kendall Knox as the host once again. This marks Kendall's third time being the host in the series. This season also featured Season 8 girls, Madison Carrino, GinaMarie Florek, and Olivia Ramsdell as the cast members looking for love. GinaMarie became the winner. Season 5 was the final season of Love Games, and Kendall Knox was the host. This season switched gears and featured 5 bad girls. Yorma Aviles from Season 9, Angelina Carswell from Season 10, Lita Rivera from Season 10, and Angie and Ailea Ramos from Season 11 were all cast members. In the end, Lita became the winner, with Angelina as the runner-up. Bad Boys Club 'Bad Girls All Star Battle' 'Bad Women: LA' Bad Women: LA showcases 7-8 past bad girls in the city of Los Angeles, California. The objective of the show is to show a more mature and grown side of the Bad Girls Club, while still maintaining to keep some interesting drama for the viewers. The cast members on the show are Heather "Pinky" Ferreira and Stephanie Moyal from BGC29 Digital Divas 3, Keonna Spade and Bambi Paoni from BGC25 Party Princesses 3, Aubrey Rhine from BGC28 Go Big or Go Home 2, Mariah Moore from BGC26 Incorporation, and Shanelle Olsen from BGC24 New Blood. The cast began to grow as new women joined the show, such as Devin Tavera from BGASB5 Fresh Meat, Ashlynn Booker from BGC31 Reloaded, Yulema Ramirez and Toni Romiti from BGC32 Reloaded 2, Carolina and Maryse Arroyo from BGC33 Bad Blood, Isis Ibarra and Jessica Swerdzewski from BGC34 Social Disruption, Ysabel Martinez from BGC35 East Meets West 2, Tatiana Davies from BGC36 War Zone, Hennessy Campbell and Sylvia Vasquez from BGC37 Tsunami, and Trisha Paytas from BGC39 Best Friends 2. The show is now on its ninth season. The current cast includes Keonna, Stephanie, Mariah, Devin, Hennessy, Carolina, Maryse, Sylvia, and Trisha. 'Bad Women/Bad Girls All Star Battle crossover' ''Bad Women All Star Battle is a special recurring mini-series of Bad Girls All Star Battle. In each multi-week event, cast members from Bad Women: LA, Bad Women: NY, and Bad Women: MIA will compete against each other to win money for charity. On the first season, Bad Women: MIA took home the win. Controversies Season 1 - Ubon Ibrahim attempted to sue production after getting physically attacked by Genna Lewis and Brittany Puckett. The charges were dropped.